Castform: Half Molecule, Half MORBID - The Dex! Episode 111!
|image=111.jpg|Epnumber=111|airdate=12 May 2015|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Hypno|next=Aerodactyl}} Castform: Half Molecule, Half MORBID - The Dex! Episode 111! is the one-hundred-eleventh episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Snagem Head Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Weather Pokémon, Castform! It was aired on May 12th, 2015 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, they examine Castform's questionable shape!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Castform is an experimental Pokémon that changes type depending upon the weather. ** It shares the man-made origins with Porygon. * Castform's name is a reversal of "Forecast". * Castform is loosely based on the phrase "Through rain, hail, or sunshine...". * Castform resembles water on a molecular level. ** The forms can represent water in its solid, liquid, and gas states. * Castform's appearance is that of a H2O molecule. #NotBoobs. Pokémon Culture Shock! * Castform is based off of Teru-teru-bōzu dolls, Japanese weather charms that look like paper ghosts. * Hanging the the Teru-teru-bōzu right-side up brings sunshine, while hanging it upside down brings rain. * There is a nursery rhyme about Teru-teru-bōzu which, translated, goes as follows: ::Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu ::Do make tomorrow a sunny day ::Like the sky in a dream sometime ::If it's sunny I'll give you a golden bell ::Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu ::Do make tomorrow a sunny day ::If you make my wish come true ::We'll drink lots of sweet sake ::Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu ::Do make tomorrow a sunny day ::but if it's cloudy and I find you crying ::Then I shall snip your head off * The rhyme has roots to a monk that once promised to prevent rain, but was executed by beheading when he failed. Battle Strategy If you really want to use it... * Item: Life Orb * Ability: Forecast * Nature: Modest (+Sp. Attack, -Attack) * EVs: Sp. Attack and Speed * Moves: ** Sunny Day ** Weather Ball ** Thunderbolt ** Ice Beam * Castform is not great at battling with base 70 across all stats. * Sunny Day will change Castform and Weather Ball into Fire-types and give it a weather boost. * Life Orb will boost Castform's weaker damage output at the cost of some of its HP. * Thunderbolt and Ice Beam are for coverage, but Castform may not get the chance to use them. Random Thoughts * Swap out Sunny Day for either Rain Dance or Hail to match your team, as it will probably be the only move Castform will get to use. * Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, and Energy Ball all are other possible moves. * Best advice: Read the text that appears on screen and just don't bother using Castform. Gallery 111.jpg Castform Category:Castform Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon Culture Shock! Category:Life Orb Category:Forecast Category:Sunny Day Category:Weather Ball Category:Thunderbolt Category:Ice Beam Category:Rain Dance Category:Hail Category:Shadow Ball Category:Flamethrower Category:Energy Ball